Forum:Main Page Redesign
I have begun preliminary work for a two-year main page redesign, which hopefully will seem familiar enough to veteran users, but "new" enough to maybe attract errant visitors to stay and edit a while. As this is a major undertaking, I need both the approval of the community, and a bit of help. There are three main additions to the page under the redesign, a featured article, a featured media, and a random fact box, using the already established random fact list. As a part of this discussion, we need a timeframe for selecting featured articles and media, and perhaps criteria for being featured, otherwise. Another thing to think about is whether we should make a icon template or something, similar to what is used on other wikis to denote featured articles, worlds, and media. As for the random fact thing, it uses the list I made. The little bit of facts on there will get stale eventually, so I would ask that contributors add more facts about their conworlds to the list to help out. And as always, I'm open for comments and suggestions about the work in progress, which is on the sandbox. It looks exactly like the main page right now, as I haven't done anything yet, but hope to have a good bit done through the weekend. Thanks, Woogers - talk ( ) 17:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : For the featured article, I think we need to use the top articles here instead of just random things from N.R.W. and F.W. Like the idea btw. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) The Star Voting is inaccurate. The vast majority of votes are 5-star (often people voting 5 for their own articles) or 1-star. I often vote 4 or 3 stars on 5-star articles that don't deserve to top the list. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Is there anyway to make it so that users can't rate their own articles? Eleanor Rigby 00:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect means of sageru. To properly sage an article that doesn't deserve to be at the top of the list, you vote one-star. That kills the average. But this is mostly irrelevant to the topic of conversation. If the top articles mechanism is inaccurate, should we vote for featured articles, and if so, how often. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hellerick did that to Union of Everett, so it probably won't ever get too high. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Then we need to work out a better system... let say... every article we create, we add to a list, and let people rate it? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hellerick one star'd Everett because I wouldn't let him cheat on FW. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Is there a way to make it so that outliers aren't counted? Eleanor Rigby 00:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, as we don't have plenty of variety of articles, maybe we could feature articles and media in a weekly basis. We have to appoint someone to feature both things, but first we'll have to write some guidelines. If you need any help with graphics, ask me, and I'll see what can I do. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 23:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Transitional Period Today, being the first day of a new month, is time for a change. As you probably will notice, the home page is now different. Although there are some small changes that will come over the course of the next few weeks (icons, minor tweaks) this is more or less how the new design will remain, for probably another two years (.....). Please leave questions, comments, and suggestions below, and I will work my hardest to answer or implement them as soon as possible. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:24, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Feedback loop Next Steps First things first, we need to: #Pick featured article for next week. #Pick featured media for next week. #Add more facts to the fact list. #Stabilize a voting system. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC)